Various mobile mining machines, such as rock drilling equipment, loading equipment and transport equipment, are used in a mine. Mining machines may be manned or unmanned. Unmanned mining machines may be remote-controlled from a control room, for instance, and they may be equipped with measuring instruments suitable for location determination. Unmanned mining devices may be controlled along a required route in the mine, as long as the location of the device can be determined. The location of the device may be determined by using laser scanners, for instance. For example, WO 2007/012198 discloses a method for automatically guiding a mining vehicle. By driving the mining vehicle manually or by using teleoperation, an operator teaches to the mining vehicle a route, along which the mining device may move without intervention from the operator.
In addition to defining route points, it is also possible to teach other control data by driving the mining machine. So as to make a mining machine equipped with a bucket to automatically move excavated material, it is also possible to teach the filling and emptying of the bucket by operating the machine manually. It is important that, especially during the emptying of the bucket, the path of the boom and bucket are defined correctly. However, teaching the emptying movement is prone to errors. The emptying movement is often taught with an empty bucket, whereby the machine acts in a different manner than with a full bucket.